


Look him in the eye

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Quote Inspired, pic inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: "It's easy to say you're over someone if you aren't seeing them. The challenge is to look them in the eye and see their smile and hear their voice and still be able to say "This is not what I want anymore".





	Look him in the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote found on word porn fb page.

 

Giving himself one last look in the mirror, he relaxed his face.

His skin was still flushed and damp from the shower, lashes still clumped together with the wetness of the water. And residue of tears. But James won’t know that.

Reaching for the silky, deep blue robe he put it on over his naked body and tied the belt. He ran his hands over his front and sides, making sure the flimsy, short material covered him fully and forcing a little smile on his face, he walked back to the bedroom.

James was still between the sheet, lounging amongst the rumpled covers and pillows. A sated, soft look on his features.

Q walked to the bed and sat down, legs folded under his willowy form. He reached out a hand, running his fingertips over the blond’s well defined torso drawing shapes into the sweaty skin, smudging the random streak of come, his own mostly assuredly, and rubbing it into the freckled, suntanned skin while James hummed with pleasure under his touch.

His mouth, still red and swollen from the kisses they shared twisted up in a sad smile as he finally lifted his eyes to look into James’ own.

It was hard to say it now, when they were still floating in that happy, post-orgasmic space, but he needed to get it out in the open.

“This is not what I want anymore.” his smile wobbled precariously, gaze still trapped by the blue that seemed to turn from the soft, sun filled sky blue to the coldest, glacier cold tones in the space of milliseconds. 

He withdrew his hand, placing it on his own bare knee. The skin was still unmarred, the bruise pressed there when his thighs were pushed apart just moments ago still just an ache hidden under the surface.

“What do you mean.”

“You’re not what I want anymore, James. Haven’t been for some time now.”

James sat up straight in the bed, facing him, equal height.

Then the blond turned his head to the side for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Q did catch him blindsided.

“I’m not happy with you.” Q admitted, voice barely a whisper as he hung his head down, fiddling with his robe.

He felt a bitter laugh rise in his throat when James threw away the covers and quickly stood up to storm out of the bedroom. Out of all the times, the agent would choose now as the moment he’d finally decide to retreat, count his losses and think before he acted when faced with… defeat.

The front doors opened and closed with a loud bang and Q couldn’t help the little jump and shudder.

They were over, but the talks were far from.

James Bond will return.


End file.
